Spring Thaw
by Satanic Mechanic
Summary: Jou waits for his would be lover to come home, and Seto learns to appriecate the smell of the first bloomed wildflowers of the season. Oneshot, Kaijou.


Disclaimer: Hmm...yeah, let me check...nope still don't own it.

A/N: This isn't really a sequel to 'Frostbite'...but you can say it takes place a few monthes afterwards. The details inbetween are purposely left out.

It was both of theirs guilty pleasure. Neither one really knew when it had started or when it was going to end, but it was there.

Jou sat at the edge of the large bed, he had been given a house key long ago. It was much easier that way, less of a hassle, if the blonde was already waiting for him when he got home. Glancing around the room, everything felt so foreign to him, even though he had been there countless times, it felt so unfamiliar.

The room for the most part was dark, with blues and blacks and heavy curtains that blocked out the light. It was pretty much devoid of any personal touches, except for a few dueling trophies and the ever present obsession of Kaiba's, the blue eyes. Things that Seto took pride in, things that belonged solely to him and him only. Jou found himself wondering, did Seto consider him nothing more than another object? Another pretty thing to add to his collection?

He let his hands rest upon the soft cotton sheets. These were new. Silk sheets were nice, but they got a little uncomfortable when you were all hot and sweaty. They felt good though, all cool and smooth, like liquid against your skin, like Seto.

The blonde groaned and fell back against the bed, bouncing on the mattress a few times and checked his watch once more. Seto was late, again. It was already close to midnight, and he still wasn't home. This wasn't that unusual, but it was beginning to get to him. He hated waiting, blame it on the ADD, but it drove him nuts.

It was getting to the point where he was considering going home, never coming here again for that matter. Then he remembered that he couldn't, couldn't bring himself to leave. He had learned to accept his weakness a while ago. It was too much of an addiction. He still wondered though, what would happen if he did. Would Seto come after him? Would he beg him to come back with him?Jou almost laughed for thinking such things.

The blonde was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a door creek open, watching the tall form step inside, closing the door behind him softly. The blue eyes flickered momentarily towards the blonde, as if just to make sure he was there, before Seto took off his shoes and set down the briefcase.

Seto sighed and took a seat next to the blonde at the edge of the bed. Jou frowned as he noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes, he was always overworked, but didn't say anything. Instead he settled for leaning to the side and resting his head on the other's shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

Shrugging him off lightly, Seto stood up to remove his jacket and pulled Jou up from his spot. They both knew what happened next, there was no use in delaying it.

Seto reached out and began undressing Jou, precisely, almost mechanically, it was all so practiced. Jou reached up as the brunette's arms were around him and began undoing the tie. It was funny, Jou never knew how to tie or undo one of those things until he had met Seto. At least he was getting some educational value out of this.

Jou sighed as he was pushed flat against the bed, only waiting a few seconds before he felt the welcomed warmth and pressure of the other on top of him. The blonde let his hand fall to the side as he felt Seto lift up one of his legs, taking off his shoes and socks. He wanted to protest, hating being undressed like some sort of child, but Seto seemed to get some sort of strange pleasure out of the ritual.

He noticed something in the distance as he listened to Seto strip of the remainder of his own clothes, a small vase that sat on Seto's nightstand, looking at his warped reflection in the curved glass surface. Inside were various wild flowers, the first of spring bloom, which Mokuba had picked earlier today. The boy had placed it on the kitchen table, but it looked like Seto had decided to re-locate it. Jou smiled just slightly, he liked seeing things like that.

His eyes fluttered shut as he felt slick heat on his neck, soft brown hair pressed to his cheek. He felt those lips stray towards his own, claiming the boy's mouth. It was not a romantic gesture, Jou knew that, it was an act of dominance, possession in the form of a hot tongue. It still didn't change the fact that it made him melt and cling to the other boy tighter.

Then the man above him pressed closer, chest against chest, on hand gripping the blonde's knee tightly, wrapping it around his waist as the other trailed downward. Jou arched and bit his lip as those slightly cool fingertips went exactly where he wanted them most, easing some of the heat, but not nearly enough to put out the flames.

Jou dug his nails in hard against a strong shoulder, receiving a harsh gasp and those eyes were on him again. The blonde let his eyelids flutter shut, shuddering as Seto became a bit more harsh with is ministrations, putting his mouth to good use on a vulnerable nipple.

The blonde groaned, wrapping his legs tighter around the slim waist. He reached blindly for the object he knew was on the nightstand, gripping it tightly and offering it to Seto in a pleading fashion, letting out a shaky sigh as it was taken out of his hand.

There was a brief moment where Jou was left feeling cold, the body above him lifting up slightly, before he cried out, feeling the other's heat back on him, inside him. He gasped as his body was rocked back and forth slowly at first, clenching the sheets tightly in his hands and writhing against the body above him. He felt twin steel grips around his wrists before they were lifted up, pressed over his head and effectively holding him still. The blonde bit his lip at this, not sure if he was ready to cry out in anger or pure adoration.

Jou moaned a bit loudly as the tempo increased, but Seto liked that. He liked to hear those noises, and he began thrusting harder, which was what Jou wanted. Words weren't needed, not when it came to this. It would be over soon anyway, Jou could feel it pounding in his veins and in the way Seto's control began to slip, movements desperate and erratic.

Almost as quickly as it had started it was over again, the heat was now subsiding, the coolness of the room again creeping in, chilling Jou's skin slightly. Seto still on top of him, his chest rising and falling rhythmically against the other's. Jou was still too weak to loosen the still unrelenting grip around his wrists, so he settled for relaxing in the afterglow, listening to the sated silence that spoke volumes.

Coming back to his senses, the brunette slowly pulled himself off the other, getting up from the bed and wiping the now sweat soaked bangs out of his face. Jou rolled over as Seto left for the bathroom, already knowing where he was going, straight to the shower, washing away whatever was left of Jou off of him.

The blonde would normally leave about now, while he didn't have to see Seto as he walked away, but the sudden fatigue hit him and he rolled over in the tossed bed sheets, letting the soft sounds of the falling water lull him to sleep.

His nap didn't last for long though, as he felt the bed shift slightly, noticing that he could no longer hear the sounds of the running shower. If Seto noticed he was still there, he didn't say anything, perhaps the blonde was really that insignificant to him. Still, Jou wanted to see the look on his face, so he rolled over, blinking open his eyes only to find the brunette's attention focused slowly on him.

"Go to sleep." Were the first three words that were spoken all evening. This wasn't anything new, they never talked during this, it was never needed. Those words were new though. Usually it was "Go home now.". He wasn't expecting that, their business was over. Why was he allowing him to stay? He decided he didn't want to argue though, not when he was so spent, not when it was a command he didn't really want to defy. It wasn't the infamous 'three big words', but it was nice. It was probably all he'd ever get, so he'd savor it.

He watched as those piercing blue eyes traveled down the line of his body, the light sheet draping over his form. Jou found that odd, it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, or tasted for that matter, but there was something different in that gaze. It was almost as if Seto was looking at him in a whole new light.

Jou nodded his head slightly, he had a million questions, but not one did his mouth dared to utter. Seto's eyes narrowed slightly as a faint smirk graced his lips, not one of smugness, more like accomplishment, before he rolled over.

Jou had the urge to curl up against the slim back, wrapping his arms around the other, but he knew it was forbidden. Instead he settled for lying by very close, just enough to feel the others body heat. To know that he was actually still there when he closed his eyes. This wasn't a normal relationship, he knew that. He thought perhaps Seto wasn't capable of something like that, and he had a feeling he wasn't cut out for it either. A match made in Hell, he mused, before shaking his head at how that sounded. Jou was stubborn, that was a known fact. So he kept at it, knowing, hoping, that one day all his hard work would pay off. That one day, Seto would break, and he would be there to pick up the pieces.

He closed his eyes, the musky scent of his lover mixing in with the faint smell of fresh flowers. Jou smiled as he envisioned the disheveled arrangement, unprofessionally put together, and yet flawless in it's beauty, before drifting off once more.


End file.
